


Don't Take Me Alive

by FinkPloyd



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Gen, Inspired by Music, Loneliness, No Romance, On the Run, Platonic Relationships, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Apocalypse, Running Away, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Survival, Survivor Guilt, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinkPloyd/pseuds/FinkPloyd
Summary: "Can you hear the evil crowdThe lies and the laughterI hear my insideThe mechanized hum of another worldWhere no sun is shiningNo red light flashingHere in this darknessI know what I've doneI know all at once who I am"





	Don't Take Me Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back after a brief, unplanned hiatus. Some writer's block and mental health struggles made it hard for me to write, but I'm feeling much better. I'm here and I have some new stuff for you guys.   
> This is based off one of my favorite songs by one of my favorite bands. 'Don't Take Me Alive' by Steely Dan. It's a bit short.  
> Have a listen to it, if you want to set the tone. Anyway here we go. I hope you guys enjoy :)

_ “Agents of the law _

_ Luckless pedestrian _

_ I know you’re out there _

_ With rage in your eyes and your megaphones _

_ Saying all is forgiven  _

_ Mad dog surrender _

_ How can I answer _

_ A man of my mind can do anything _

 

_ I’m a bookkeeper’s son _

_ I don’t want to shoot no one _

_ Well I crossed my old man back in Oregon _

_ Don’t take me alive _

_ Got a case of dynamite  _

_ I could hold out here all night _

_ Yes I crossed my old man back in Oregon _

_ Don’t take me alive _

 

_ Can you hear the evil crowd _

_ The lies and laughter _

_ I hear my inside _

_ The mechanized hum of another world _

_ Where no sun is shining  _

_ No red light flashing _

_ Here in this darkness _

_ I know all at once who I am _

 

_ I’m a bookkeeper’s son _

_ I don’t want to shoot no one _

_ Well I crossed my old man back in Oregon _

_ Don’t take me alive _

_ Got a case of dynamite  _

_ I could hold out here all night  _

_ Yes I crossed my old man back in Oregon _

_ Don’t take me alive” _

 

* * *

 

If you think Number Five wanted things to turn out this way, you are sorely mistaken. 

**_Arguing with his father at breakfast_ ** **?** That felt a little good to stand up to him and finally do what he wanted. Then, consequences added up quickly.

**_Ending up in the apocalypse, getting stuck there, and discovering his siblings corpses?_ **

Fuck no. Who in their right mind would want that experience?

**_Meeting The Handler and taking up the job with The Commission?_ **

It seemed decent at that time. That living situation was far from ideal. Besides, how was he supposed to know that it would cause all of this.

**_Ditching his job, time traveling back to his family and attempting to stop the apocalypse?_ **

When he said it outloud, it sounded stupid and beyond insane.

 

He’d like to think that’s the only idiotic decision he’s made in his lifetime. That’s not true, he knows it but that thought was a safety blanket for him. His siblings all had faults, vices that he believed were very weakening for people with such potential. Their powers definitely tied into that. He knows that he’s the same way, but he’ll never admit it. He wants to be strong, superior, and a leader. Not in the way Luther craves, but he wants people to get their shit together. Especially his family. He watches them, and can’t help think how pathetic their lifestyles are. 

 

It’s their upbringing. That’s their excuse. That might be partially true, but they made all these choices. Five knows this, but he won’t say anything. They’re all so sensitive and touchy. It’s a bit repulsive to him. 

 

They’ll call him insensitive, an asshole. But he’s seen the end, and he knows what loneliness truly is. He understands solitude, being left only with your wicked thoughts. It could break you or toughen you up. To Five, it was the latter. 

 

He may appear 13, but he is much older. He’s wise, and he knows the truth about the world. None of his siblings will understand, but he still wants to save them. He hopes maybe one day they’ll understand truly. Probably not.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
